Blind Date
by LianCatMeow
Summary: "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." When Sasuke's life turns around and you no longer have the hope to see again, what will do you when you find someone who opens your heart and makes you feel more than sight? SasuHina w/ Itachi Uchiha
1. Chapter One

**Blind Date**

 **(SasuHina Modern AU)**

 **AN: This is requested by a lovely follower, this story is for you 3**

* * *

Darkness.

 _Vast darkness._

How does it feel like when you see the world in different eyes?

Looking. Glaring. Staring. Feeling.

For the past two and a half years Sasuke Uchiha wakes up in vast darkness. His hands are his instruments of feeling things. His ears help him navigate through the beyond. His taste helps him engulf the flavors. But his eyes are closed, covered in bandages and then everything else is vast darkness.

This is what being a blind 24 year old man feels like.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha for the first time in his life, he feels completely and utterly _lost._

It was 27th of May when Sasuke stepped out of the Konoha Private Hospital. Next to him is his older brother Itachi, as he gently gripped Sasuke's elbow guiding him towards the car.

From afar it seems like just a pair of good looking siblings, people even say the two of them hit the genetic jackpot. The look similar and different at the same time, except one of the siblings is blind and obviously helpless.

"Itachi, the doctors said about getting an eye transplant. Do you think it will work?"

He slowly climb into the front seat and grabbed the seat belt. Stretched his long legs as he waiting for his brother to start the hum of the engine started and silence is replaced by the ticking of the car and the gravel underneath the tires.

Navigating the world blindly seems like a a natural thing for him.

"I don't know Sasuke, I'm not sure if there is an eye donor compatible for you."

"Hn."

Silence engulfs the brothers once more.

"I want to see again and remove these damned bandages."

His hand hovered slowly on his clothed eyes, feeling the rough gauze on his calloused finger tips.

"We can't do that yet, your eyes are still sensitive from the light."

"I know."

Ticking of the car and then the engine stopped, signalling their arrival of the house they share. Sasuke stepped out of the car with self assurance, as he slowly open the oak wood doors and head towards the staircase and into his room. Before he can open the door, his brother's voice full of timber and deepness said

"Sasuke, it's time for you to stop isolating yourself."

"What's the point of meeting people when I can't even see them?"

He shuts his door and loneliness become his best friend.

* * *

" _Sasuke needs to see more people, he's isolating himself again."_

Itachi paced around the room with his phone pressed on his ear. Eyebrows furrowed and a sharp inhale.

" _Mother, I-I can't force him on such things."_

A rough pause, then Itachi's deep voice replied

" _I understand, I know it's for the best. Okay, send father my regards. See you this weekend. Bye."_

A click of the phone then silence echoed the house.

Sasuke stood in the shadows listening to his brother's frustration. He can't see his face but he knows that there is a heavy weight on his forehead, down to the creases of his face.

When he was young, arrogant and has remarkable eyesight, he can memorize his brother's emotions and how is facial contours change. A quite creak ended the void and his head snapped slightly on the left; his hearing heighten and his reaction to things are as quick as lightning.

"What is it Itachi? What did mother say to you?"

He heard another creak and the elegant footsteps of his brother, and then Itachi stood in front of him and replied

"She wants you to go out and meet someone."

"How can I meet that person when I can't see?"

"Sasuke,"

A heavy whisper, almost deadly and impatient.

"How long are you planning to stay in this damned house? How long are you planning to hide and cower away because _you can't see?_ "

A slight sting on his voice then Sasuke's finger tips graze on his denim jeans and he muttered quietly

"As long as I want to. I'm not going to go out there looking like this."

Itachi stared at his brother; he seemed to be broken and defeated.

"Sasuke, I don't care if you are stubborn as hell but I'm going to let you meet someone. Mother recommends her, she said that-"

" _Mother doesn't know what I've been going through!"_

Sasuke voice roared harshly and his fist tighten and his head directed towards his older brother.

"All she does is push me around like I'm a lost child! But she fucking needs to mind her own damned business-"

Then a thundering snap, Itachi's fist collided on Sasuke's jaw. The pain is almost inviting and giving Sasuke the assurance that he's not a dead shell. He can hear the dripping anger and hatred laced on his older brother's voice.

"Don't you ever insult our mother like that. Go back to your room. Go fucking hide like the coward you are."

Heavy footsteps echoed the house, he heard him left the hallway and a slam on the front door. Sasuke stood there panting and savouring the painful sting of his jaw and the salty tears on his cheekbones.

* * *

It's a sunny Saturday morning.

Sasuke's not sure if it's really sunny but he can feel the light on his face and the penetrating heat. He slowly went downstairs following the aromatic scent of coffee and sweet pastries.

"Sasuke, good morning!"

His mother voice ring like a strum of the guitar, he moved his head towards the direction of her voice and replied

"Mother, good morning."

He can feel his father's strong grip on his elbow and slowly guide him towards the chair. Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged like a child, he rather have a quite father than an angry one.

He sat down and moved his fingers and hands on a rhythmic pattern, feeling the metal ridges of his fork and knife. A quiff of buttery aroma filled the room as he can hear a slight sizzle of the pan. He slowly sipped his coffee and quietly placed his hands on his bandages and asked

"Is today a good day to remove my bandages Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes flicker towards his brother, noting another bandage placed on Sasuke's bruised jaw.

"No. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay."

Silence again fills the room; he can hear the shifting of the newspaper and as his father placed the coffee cup on the table.

"Sasuke, I want you to meet someone this lunch time. She's such a sweetheart, a kind lady who's in the same age as you."

His mother's voice broke the silence trance and he replied "Who?"

"Her name is Hinata, she will meet you at the park today. Don't worry; Itachi will be there to drive you around. She is familiar with the place."

He can hear a plate placed in front of him. He touches the ridges of the plate and whispered

"Okay, I'll meet her."

He can feel his mother beamed happily and his father shifting on the seat not because of the uncomfortable silence but because of relief. He can sense a small smirk on Itachi's face then Sasuke slowly consumed his pancakes dreading for the date later.

* * *

A gentle breeze kissed her full and flushed cheeks. Her indigo black hair flutter across the breeze, the paleness and glow of her skin illuminated in the summer sky. Even her soft petal pink lips, full and luscious drawn into a small smile. Dressed in a simple sleeveless blouse tucked in a polka-dot black and white skirt, a pair of flats and her hands gripping tightly on the dog leash.

"Miss Hinata?"

A tone full of timber and then the beautiful lady spun around, her dreamy gaze isn't fixed on the speaker but the person next to him. Her white Siberian husky named Luna barked and nuzzled on her calf.

"Itachi-san? How nice to meet you."

"Likewise, this is my brother Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted foully in response, he can sense that the girl is right in front of him, as he reached his hand out for a handshake when he accidentally grabbed her arm. He can feel the hairs of her skin stood up as she flinches away from him slightly, Sasuke cocked his head curiously and thought

' _If this lady can see my hand, she should have stepped aside instead.'_

"Uh, it's nice to meet you Sasuke-san." This time she shifted her direction slightly and moved her hands and gave him a gentle but firm handshake. Itachi looked at their awkward but cautious interaction; he kept his mouth shut and an amused grin spread on his face.

"I'll leave the two of you, I'll be back later."

Then he slowly left the vicinity, not too far that he can't see them but enough distance that they won't notice him.

They sat quietly on the bench as her dog bark happily, running around chasing the birds.

"So, what did my mother do to convince you to go on a date with me?" Sasuke's baritone voice echoed as he sit stiffly, not used to her lavender and vanilla scent, but her scent drawn him closer to her.

"She didn't have to convince me that much, she told me about you and I said yes."

A crunch of the scattered leaves on the grass and he growled

"She told you _everything_?"

She can feel the sudden change of his aura, she kept her lips into a pleasing smile and her hands twirling around the edge of her skirt and replied gently

"Not everything, she only told me that she wants you to have friends again."

"What's the point of having friends if you can't see them? You're damned lucky Hinata, because you can still see your precious friends." His voice laced with anger and sharp sarcasm.

Hinata bowed her head, letting the waterfall of inky bluish black hair cover her face. Then minutes passed, as Sasuke slowly realize how insulting and offensive he sound then he heard her sad melodic voice replied

" _I guess you're right, I'm really lucky."_

Sasuke can't pinpoint what her implication is, her voice sounds so distant and hallow even if she's next to him. The melodic beat drifted into a sober tone, and then silence filled them again.

* * *

He can feel the annoying huge dog and its damned fur on his denim jeans, as they slowly walk towards the outdoor cafe.

It was quite odd since he's expecting that she will grab a takeout of bring him somewhere crowded, instead they opted for a small outdoor cafe. The waiter arrived and Hinata orders politely, Sasuke doesn't know what he wants since he obviously can't see but Hinata seems to visit this place more than once.

"Why do you always have this dog with you?"

He grumbled as he bite on his sandwich, he can taste the explosion of flavors the savory taste of tomatoes, the freshness of the lettuce and the salty tinge of the tuna.

"Her name is Luna, she helps me navigate." She replied casually, he can hear the clanking of the fork and knife. Then the word suddenly had drawn into him.

 _Navigate._

"Wait, you're telling me that you're _blind_?"

His voice is almost like a child whispering but his face is drawn closer to her, he can feel her slow rhythmic breathes.

"Yes, I'm blind."

The word flooded him again, he didn't realize that this girl whom he insulted for being lucky to see her friends, _can't actually see them._

' _She's like me.'_

He can't see but he can feel her gently placing her soft delicate hands over his calloused ones.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was being stu-"

A finger gently placed on his lips, silencing him briefly. He noticed that she is also used on being blind, like it's her second natural already. She can understand people through her gentle touches as he can feel her rub circles using her thumb on the back of his palm.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand, I can feel the frustration you kept inside. I was once like you."

Sasuke doesn't know how to feel after feeling her finger lift away from his lips, he longed for her touch once more as she slowly pulled away from him.

"How long have you been blind Sasuke?"

"Two and a half years."

Another silence, birds are chirping in the background as her huge fluffy dog shifted slightly.

"How about you Hinata?"

"Since I was a child."

Sasuke gulped and bowed his head down, not realizing that there are some people who had it worse than him.

"What are you before you become blind?"

"I was a painter."

A soft gasp coming from her delicate lips and as if her voice shifted, he can feel her face beamed

"That's magnificent; I've never met a painter before."

"You? What are you doing to cope up with the blindness?"

She paused and replied

"I'm a pianist, I work as a music teacher in the Sarutobi Academy."

If Sasuke's bandages are removed, his sure that his eyes might widen a bit. A small giggle and he can feel Hinata's smile again.

"Don't react like that, I can't see it but I can feel the disbelief in your face. Yes, disabled people still have a purpose and meaning in this world. _We aren't goners_."

He can feel her fingers in his knuckles and he replied "I believe that without my eyesight, _I'm no one. I'm useless_."

"I used to believe the same thing too but, even with our eyesight we might not appreciate the smallest details and sensations in life." He nodded, feeling like his pent up anger and loneliness freed way from him. He wants to bask into her light, into her kindness and soft touches.

* * *

"I think date time is over."

His brother's timber voice interrupts his train of thoughts. A scowl marred on his pale features and glared at the direction of the voice.

"Itachi, why did you interrupt us?" He muttered darkly as he slowly feel Hinata's fingers retreating away from him.

"It's time for us to leave Sasuke, we have a doctor's appointment to attend later. I'm so sorry for the sudden interruption Miss Hinata." He can hear the sincerity of his brother's voice.

A shift of the chair across him and he heard the leash and the bell of her dog chimed, "No need to apologize Itachi-san. Thank you for the wonderful day Sasuke-san. I really had fun, I'm sure we will meet again." She reached out for him once more and placed her hand on his wrist, her delicate touch and how the breeze picks up her lavender vanilla scent. He can feel a blush forming on his cheeks and he replied

"Thank you as well Hinata, I'm looking forward for that."

Sasuke's calloused hands gently touched her in reply; he can feel the summer breeze in his cheeks and the lightness in his heart. Then, the touch is gone and slow but elegant steps echoed in his ear drums.

And for the first time in two and a half years of being blind, he's looking forward for something and someone to be part of his life.

 _For once he felt contented and happy; isolation will no longer be his friend._

* * *

 **AN:** Helloo, I'm here for your (addicting) dose of SasuHina, this fic was supposed to be sad and heartbreaking but, I decided to give it an open ending. If you guys want to please check out my tumblog for my daily shenanigans.

Sending love and chicken nuggets,

LianCatMeow


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **AN: I wasn't planning on writing chapter two but after reading your reviews I decided to continue it, thank you for the support and lovely messages.**

* * *

It has been months since Sasuke is with Hinata.

They're not exactly lovers but they are just friends.

 _Just friends._

Laying down on the grass at Konoha Park Sasuke inwardly sighed in contentment as he can feel her soft and gentle fingers run through his scalp, ever since he lost his sense of sight the sense of touch and hearing become his best friends. His fingers slowly trail around the soft skin of her arms and how sensitive her neck is every time Sasuke trace his fingers near her jawline and collarbone.

' _I want to stay this way forever.'_

He thinks as the corners of his lips slowly lift in happiness, when he's with Hinata everything just seems perfect. Listening to her humming a melodic tune or rambling about her students in Sarutobi Academy makes Sasuke's day better, listening to the cheerful barking of her dog Luna running off in the distance. It's like his life is focused on her kindness and beauty, the beauty that his imagination cannot be justified. It has been months since he last went to the hospital, he refused to get his eyes checked knowing that his vision won't be returned in the long haul.

Thoughts swirling in his mind, both the good and bad. Worrying that he can't see any more and he will be blind forever, depending on his brother and parents like he's a child again. Worried that one day Hinata will get bored of him and his dull personality and mood swings, worried that he can never see her smile or can never see her eyes twinkle when he tries to blandly crack up a joke-

"Sasuke?"

He can feel a soft touch on his cheeks, her thumb caressing his jaw line and Hinata whispered

"Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Despite on being a shy and meek person, Sasuke knows that Hinata always understand him. Then he replied casually "Nothing, it's just I haven't been visiting the doctor lately." A sudden shift in their comfortable position, he can feel the tension of Hinata's muscles every time he mentions the word doctor it seems like Hinata's mood will suddenly have a 180 degree turn.

"Oh."

Awkward silence, he can hear Luna's barks even louder and the wind whipped on his face then he can hear her continue "I-I think you should go and visit the doctor, it's beneficial for you."

Sasuke cocked his neck slightly with his eyebrows raised; the only thing that runs through his head is how odd Hinata is acting. She never suggested for him to visit the doctor, usually she shrugs it off and avoids the topic. Sasuke can't help but asked

"Why? You never encouraged me to visit the doctor before, why now?"

He can hear her sharply inhale and replied with hesitancy "Because, it's good for you. You need to get your eyes checked maybe you can still see again."

Sasuke placed his hands on the gauze that is wrapped to cover his eyes "I'll go if you will go with me."

He can feel Hinata slowly sitting up and pulling away from him with her dog Luna nuzzling comfortably on his back then she replied carefully "No, Sasuke do this for yourself please."

"But-"

"Hinata,"

Another baritone voice interrupted their conversation, Sasuke grumbled and murmured "Itachi stop interrupting us, can't you see that we're having a serious conversation here." Sasuke sneered angrily, he never felt agitated towards Hinata but right now he needs to know why she's refuse to join him. He wants her to be next to him, she makes him feel comfortable and safe.

He can here Itachi tapping his shoes impatiently and replied "Hinata needs to leave now Sasuke, her cousin is here to pick her up." Sasuke lowered his head and gripped on the damp grass, he can hear Hinata being hoisted up and her dog barking excitedly. Then her soft footsteps drew close to him and whispered

"I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time I'll join you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, she always does this before she bid goodbye. Sasuke nodded tiredly and waved goodbye, he's familiar with her, and he knows almost everything about her.

It's just that he can't understand her.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you want to get your eyes checked again?"

Sasuke nodded as his fingers slowly feel the metal ridges of the spoon and fork and carefully sipping on the cup of tomato juice, "Yeah, I just need to know if I actually still have the chance to see again." He can feel Itachi slowly smirking and the scraping of the wood signifies that Itachi is leaning on the chair casually and he replied

"Okay, I'll set an appointment for you."

Sasuke continued eating slowly, chewing on the tender bits of meat and the crunchy texture of the lettuce and the burst of flavours coming from the tomato salad. The Itachi asked "What is wrong with you and Hinata earlier?" Sasuke continued eating and gripping on the metal fork tightly and replied

"I don't know, I guess she's not in the mood earlier."

Itachi his perceptive and highly intelligent, the rational and logical type then Itachi replied quietly "I think there is more than that." Sasuke refused to reply, he knows that Itachi can read people and understand more than what meets the eye.

* * *

"Your eyes are in a better condition now Sasuke," Doctor Tsunade pulled away from a brief moment and grabbed the clipboard. Her assistant Shizune stepped towards the younger Uchiha to wrap back the gauze on his eyes, as the doctor continues

"It seems like treatment is doing you well, we found possible donors for your eye surgery-"

"I don't want to do an eye surgery." Sasuke replied tersely, placing his hands comfortably on his lap his eyes are finally covered with gauze.

"What?" Itachi's voice broke out sharply he can feel the penetrating glare of his older brother as Sasuke continues

"It doesn't feel right, I don't want to do something that only gives me a 50 percent chance of survival and possibly cause even more damage in the veins connecting my eyes." Sasuke replied monotonously, his body is begging for him to leave this sterile damned hospital and wrap his arms around Hinata's embrace.

"That's full of bull-"

"Mr. Uchiha that's enough let your brother decide what's best for him. He understands his body more than anyone. But Sasuke you need to know that you have a strong potential to see again, I don't want you to miss that opportunity." Tsunade's strong voice boomed inside the office, he can sense the shift of Itachi's body as the metal plates of the chair screech sharply on the tiled floors.

Sasuke lowered his head and gripped the fabric of his jeans even tighter; he's done with letting people control his decisions.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Itachi uncharacteristically slammed the driver seat door, turning on the engine and shifted the brakes; Sasuke knows that his brother is fuming. He can feel the thick, heavy and tense air inside their car, it used to have more room but with Itachi's anger blasting off it seems to be suffocating.

"I want to decide on my own; can't you just let me decide what's best for me?"

The tires of the car screeched off the highway, no background noise just them inside the car, angry and pissed at each other.

"Sasuke, we know what you need. We've done therapy and everything is perfectly fine the surgery can help-"

"No! Things will get worse if I do the surgery, I don't give a damn if I can't see."

"That's bullshit, you're full of bullshit. Stop saying that you don't care!"

Itachi's voice echoed inside the car, he pulled over the open space near the diner he and Sasuke used to go when they're younger. Itachi placed his head on the steering wheel breathing deeply trying to regain his control; he looked at his younger brother Sasuke whose face remains blank and passive.

"I do care Itachi, it's just I don't see the point anymore."

"Why? One day your happy, alive and freaking fantastic then next thing I know you're some sort of rebellious, depressed ass-"

"So what if I don't know what to feel?!" Sasuke screamed his fists slamming on the side of the car, his veins are throbbing painfully.

"Itachi, I want to make my own damn decisions. I want to do things in my own fucking accord can't you give me a sense of independence?"

A scoff Itachi gave in return and with bitterness laced on his voice he replied

"Last time we gave you the sense of independence you lost your eyesight, so what's next? You're sense of hearing?"

Itachi gapsed and realized how cruel and horrible he sounded, covering his hand on his mouth as he tries to spurt out apologizes but he realise the damage is done. Sasuke's body in hunched and trembling as his fists tighten even more on the fabric of his pants, his raven tresses is obscuring Itachi to see Sasuke's face but he knows, he knows that his brother is silently crying.

"Sasuke I'm so-"

"Don't say it."

Sasuke interrupted him with scorn on his voice, lowering his head even more. He's defeated and even his own brother slapped harsh words on his face.

This time it hurts so much, it's unbearable.

* * *

Hinata lay down on her soft white bed sheets, her opalescent eyes are covered with gauze. Her hands placed comfortably on her stomach as her breath in and out calming counting numbers and tracing her fingers on her stomach, as her cousin Neji entered the room he asked

"Are you feeling better now? We can order something to eat-"

"I'm fine Neji, just I want to know what the doctor told you."

Neji slowly sat on the chair next to her bed, placing his hand on top of hers and he replied hesitantly

"There are zero chances that you can see again Hinata."

And after years of controlling her emotions, this time tears broke out and dripped down her cheeks. There is no more chances, no more hope, she's been blind since she's young. What's the point of trusting herself and the doctors that she can see again, even science told her that there is no possibility.

' _I'm going to be blind forever.'_

Hinata cried freely, everything seems to be numb and dark forever.

* * *

 **AN:** I know it's a pretty depressing chapter but I just people to see the internal conflicts Sasuke and Hinata have, people asked me if Sasuke is suffering through depression in the first chapter and he is but he's not clinically diagnosed. I wasn't planning on continuing Blind Date but I'll probably throw in a few more chapters. Just ask stuff in the review box and I'll try my best to answer it on the next chapter.

Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages, it really motivates me to continue writing :) I'm sorry for the late update university is keeping me super busy, I'm currently on sembreak so expect for more chapters and short fanfics posted soon.**

* * *

It was a cold Thursday afternoon, a week after Hinata was discharged in the hospital. A week of isolation and depression eating inside her, a week of anger and hatred towards herself and how pathetically weak she is.

' _All I wish for in my entire life is to see again but why? Why can't I?'_

Sadness swallowed her in the deepest trenches of the earth. Hanabi her younger sister tries to talk to her but words can't reach a tired and tormented soul. Hinata is tired. Tired of pretending to be okay, tired of controlling her emotions and perfecting the mask of happiness.

The phone rang for the fourth time of the day, this time it's a familiar number, a man that she considered as home.

' _Hello?'_

A deep timber voice replied to her, the same voice that makes all the sadness slowly lift away.

' _Hinata? How are you? You haven't been answering my calls lately.'_

' _I-I'm fine Sasuke, just a bit tired.'_

' _Are you sure? Do you want me to come over?'_

' _No! Please don't bother yourself.'_

A pause and Hinata took a deep breath and decided to ask him, she's selfishly thinking that maybe after his check up with his doctor he might have the same news as she did.

' _So, how's your doctor's appointment last week? Any good news?'_

' _Well, there is a compatible donor and she told me I have a 50 percent chance to see again. If I take up the-'_

His words become blurred and the only thing Hinata can hear is _'see again'_ echoing inside her head, like a beating and angry chant.

' _See again.'_

' _See again.'_

Hinata is not a selfish and spiteful woman, she's never raised to be like that but that moment there was a stinging anger deep inside her, a jealous spark that Sasuke have a 50 percent chance to see again. Hinata took a deep breath and asked cautiously,

' _And? What did you say to her?'_

' _You know what I will say Hinata, I refused to have surgery. I'm done with that science and medical bullshit-'_

Hinata suddenly ended the call. Turning off her phone and with anger and jealously penetrating to her bones and trembling every core of her body, she threw the phone across the wall. She can hear it smash on the wall and pieces fell into a crash on her wooden floor. With darkness consuming her sight every day, darkness decided to creep inside her.

"Why is life so damn unfair?"

Her voice croaked as she curled up into a ball and fresh tears poured down her eyes once more.

* * *

Sasuke can feel the metal ridges of his phone as his hand slumped weakly, lying down on the soft mattress as his other hand loomed over his gauze covered eyes.

' _Something is wrong with Hinata. Did I say something wrong to her?_ '

His heartbeat is thrumming loudly he can almost hear it beat, Sasuke never understood her but she always causes a tide of emotions in his heart. A quite knock on the door as it creaks when it slowly swings open, a familiar but distant voice of his cousin Obito echoed inside his room.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something."

"Leave me alone Obito, I need to speak to Itachi." Sasuke slowly lifted his body into a sitting position.

A pause and then Obito cautiously replied "Itachi isn't here anymore."

Sasuke's head remained down cast and his knuckled turned white as he gripped the sheets of his bed. "What the fuck are you talking about? Itachi called me last night; he told me he'll be back today."

The hurried footsteps echoed inside the house, Sasuke can hear quite murmurs of his parents and suddenly Sasuke feel another weight on his bed as Obito wrapped his arm around Sasuke's hunched frame. A tight embrace, a rare gesture that no one - not even Itachi gives it. The sound of high heels on wooden floor and the scent of musk filled Sasuke's sterile scented bedroom.

He knew that something is wrong.

"Mother? Father? What are you doing here?"

He can't see them but he can feel their presence and the heavy distress aura inside his room. Then he felt Obito shift his body and whispered the words that haunted Sasuke forever.

"Itachi got into a car accident."

 _Car accident._

Itachi got into a car accident.

His father quietly spoke up "He arrived in Konoha last night, people from his office said that Itachi did some paper works and then left, he was supposed to come home but the police said that... Itachi was driving in the highway there was a huge truck and the driver of the truck was drunk. The truck driver was speeding up and crashed-"

"Stop."

Sasuke can't understand what's going on his head, his mind is numb and his heart is beating so loudly it might burst.

Itachi, his older brother. The only person who sticked by his side no matter how rough his life become, his brother that took care of him and loved him more than he love himself. Itachi the most compassionate and unselfish person.

Itachi is beloved brother is on the brink of death.

"Take me to Itachi."

His mother spoke up "Sasuke you should stay-"

"Don't worry Mikoto-san, I'll drive him there." Obito said placing his hand on the back of Sasuke. The duo stepped out of the room and walking towards the car and this time Sasuke can feel tears pour down his eyes making every single inch of his body hurt even more.

* * *

Itachi never understood why he let his emotions be swept away so easily. Itachi never come to terms that his younger brother Sasuke the one he protected and care for his entire life is slowly becoming blind. Itachi isn't a selfish man but that moment when he saw Sasuke's face when the doctor told him that his eyesight is deteriorating, Itachi wished that the sickness is given to someone else instead.

Sasuke doesn't deserve the pain and suffering.

In the first year of taking care of his younger brother means giving up opportunities and possibilities for expanding his business Akatsuki Corps worldwide. But Itachi would rather give everything up than seeing his brother losing himself in the void of anger and self loathe.

Itachi can see the frustration on Sasuke's face every time the doctors give him a negative response; he can see creases of anger and stress on Sasuke's forehead and how white his knuckles turned when he's learning how to navigate blindly. Itachi understand how dependent and hopeless Sasuke must have felt when his parents babies him and treats him like a lost child.

Sasuke isn't lost, he losing his eyesight but it doesn't mean he's losing his sense of independence.

It's like Sasuke's life had a 360 degress shift when he met Hinata. His smile is brighter and wider, when his younger brother laughs it's richer and full of life. He can feel the excitement of Sasuke's bones when tells him that Hinata is coming over.

It's like life and love swept in his brother's arms and had a glimpse of the future with Hinata.

Itachi thought to himself that such perfect woman isn't real; he looks at Hinata closely every time she interacts with Sasuke. He can see that she's cautious, afraid to make a mistake or say something wrong. She's afraid of making Sasuke feel angry or sad but she is honest when it comes to making him smile and laugh.

She is sincere and raw at the same time.

Itachi knew that she isn't perfect for Sasuke but Hinata isn't-

 _Noise._

"Mr. Uchiha please hang in there!"

 _Screams._

"Everyone hurry up and take him to the ER!"

 _Pain._

"He's bleeding everywhere, he needs the surgery ASAP!"

 _Death._

"He's heart beat is slowing down!"

 _Everything is static and still, where am I?_

All Itachi can see is brightness and light he's vision is slowly fading away then suddenly like he's being slapped back to the earth, he can hear his Sasuke's voice in the distance calling out for him.

"Itachi! Stay alive!"

And like a slap of lighting, everything become clearer.

* * *

 **AN:** It's another dark and depressing chapter (I swear guys I'm not depressed, I just prefer writing something that is emotional and realistic). Many people asked me (especially on tumblr) why Hinata was spiteful in this chapter, it's human nature for her to feel angry that Sasuke have the opportunity to regain his eyesight but refuse to have surgery, unlike Hinata who spent her entire life trying to regain her eyesight. She's not a perfect character and she's very flawed and she's selfish in many aspect, you get to see this side of her more as the story progress.

I hope this AN cleared up some questions and please review and ask questions to me. I'll try my best to answer them. :)

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 **AN: I'm so sorry for not updating this fanfic for months, I've been so busy with university (I finally shift courses and took a major that I'm truly passionate!) Thank you for the lovely reviews, messages, comments and likes on this fanfic.**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end this way, he wasn't supposed to be hanging on the edge of his seat waiting for an answer. Flashes of memories burned at the back of his mind, remembering the time he loved and hated his brother. Remembering the days Sasuke can see again, the days he took for granted.

Everything, everything Sasuke wished was to see again but his hope shattered, instead he is wishing for his brother to live. Itachi deserves life more than he does, Itachi deserves to live.

He can hear the rush pace of the doctors and nurses, the quiet hum of the machines and the sniffling of his mother next to him. The impatient tapping of his father's foot and Obito's lighting fast tapping of his cellphone. Sasuke wants to curl on hi bed and rest, letting sleep drown his body and once he wakes up this is all a terrible nightmare.

But living blindly is already a nightmare.

"Mr and Mrs. Uchiha, we need to speak to you."

The clipped tone of the doctor as his parents suddenly stood up and walked towards the doctor, their hushed whispers are urgent and worried. Placing his hand on his gauze covering his blinded eyes, his fingers itching to remove the scratchy material. Sasuke just want to see the state his brother is in.

Then quiet footsteps approach closer to him, he can hear his mother's silent cries. Then the deep baritone voice of his father broke the trance.

"Itachi is awake already."

A huge sigh of relief escaped from Sasuke's lips, the tight feeling of his chest was released and he was finally be able to breathe again. "Are we allowed to see him already?" Obito asked, "No, not yet. He is still recovering from the impact of the car crash but he is slowly regaining consciousness." Sasuke's shoulders slumped and relaxed for a minute as he curls in fingers into a fish and whispered darkly "The driver of the truck, is he still alive?"

A menacing tone coming from his father and he said

"He is, but he won't be alive for too long."

Sasuke knew what his father meant, for he is a vengeful man and anyone who hurts his sons will suffer consequences.

* * *

"Hinata did you hear the recent news about Sasuke's older brother?"

Neji walked inside her bedroom as his place the tray of tea and biscuits on the coffee table. Hinata tilted her head as she continues playing the piano, even if she completely lost her eyesight her fingers understood the keys of the piano more than her eyes.

"No, please enlighten me about it Neji."

"Itachi Uchiha got hit by a truck last night."

The melodic tune of the piano suddenly halted and Hinata turned around and gasped "I-Is he okay?"

"I don't know; I was planning to go to the hospital to get your medicines. I was hoping you will come and visit him." Neji sat next to her and placed his hand on top of Hinata's he knows the pain Hinata is going through he saw her suffer and wrapped in pain, Neji is hoping that Hinata will come out of this shell of misery.

"I-I don't know Neji, I-I'll probably stay here instead." Her voice is nervous and uncertain; her body language speaks volumes of what she feels.

"Are you sure? Sasuke is your friend and Itachi is very nice when you come over to the Uchiha household." Hinata faces away from Neji and looked at the light coming from the open window letting the breeze kiss her supple cheeks and then she nodded slowly.

As selfish as it sounds but nothing, not even Sasuke and his brother matter right now.

* * *

Murmurs.

Low voices and beeping sounds of his heart beat.

Broken bones and bruises marred on his sickly pale skin.

That's the first thin Itachi saw and heard when he opens his eyes, staring at the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital room. Turning his head he saw Sasuke asleep on the plastic chair, his body curled and his head tilted towards the wall.

"So, you're finally awake."

Obito's voice broke the silent trance; Itachi turned around and looked at him dead in the eye.

" _I don't know if I'm truly awake."_

Obito sighed and replied "Always giving the vague replies and keeping your emotions miles away from us. You almost died Itachi, you should be more grateful." Itachi gripped the stark white bed sheets and stared blankly at the ceiling, then replied

"If I die, I could have donated my eyes for Sasuke's transplant."

Obito gasped and stared at him with disbelief written on his face then growled "You selfless bastard and how will Sasuke take care of himself without you?"

"He doesn't really need me. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Obito balled his fists and gripped Itachi's shoulder and yelled "No! You're-"

"Mr. Uchiha! You're finally awake!"

The nurse rushed inside the room and check on his vitals, Obito angrily left the room with a slam on the door.

They didn't know that Sasuke was awake and listening to their heated conversation.

* * *

Neji stepped out of Dr. Tsunade's office carrying Hinata's medicines, his fingers quickly tapped on his phone as he step inside the elevator. A new comer arrived and this time its Sasuke's cousin Obito Uchiha, his eyes widen and smiled tiredly at Neji, "Neji, what a coincidence, what are you doing here?"

The elevator closed as two men stood next to each other in an awkward silence then Neji stared at him and replied "I'm here to get Hinata's medicines, I heard about Itachi. I hope he's fine."

Obito leaned on the metal wall of the elevator and fakes a smile, "He's fine, and he's a pretty tough guy for surviving an impact like that. It's crazy." Then he gave a forced chuckle and sighs exhaustedly. Neji nodded as silence overcomes the space, then Obito whispered "How's Hinata? Sasuke miss her so badly." Neji looked at his watch and replied "She's fine just tired from work, I'll tell her to visit Sasuke when I get home."

It seems like the elevator ride is slower than usual as Neji turned around and looked at the elevator ceiling and murmured "Obito, please do me a favour and stop pretending you're ok. Itachi is still in pain and so is Sasuke." Neji looked at Obito's eyes and continued "I saw it first hand on how people fake happiness when deep inside their suppressing their sadness, don't be like that."

The elevator dinged as Neji stepped out of it and walk toward the hospital parking lot. Obito stood there gaping at what the Neji just said.

* * *

' _Beep.'_

' _Beep.'_

' _Beep.'_

' _Beep.'_

"Hinata please answer your phone, someone is trying to desperately talk to you." Hanabi placed the broken but still functioning phone on the table, Hinata continuously played the piano and letting the music control her veins then she asked

"Who called?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata suddenly stopped playing and grabbed the phone, cautiously stepped outside the room and walk towards the balcony.

' _Hello? Sasuke-kun?'_

' _Hinata? Are you okay?'_ His voice is filled with both panic and relief, he misses Hinata so badly his body aches to be with her.

' _I'm perfectly fine, why did you ask?'_ Hinata's voice is faking innocence but her eyes are cold and calculated.

 _'I'm just wondering since we haven't met for a very long time.'_

 _'It doesn't matter, what matters is Itachi-san okay? I heard he got into an accident.'_

The other line went silence then Sasuke slowly replied _'Yeah, he's fine. He woke up hours ago the doctors said-'_

And just like that Hinata spaced out and stared blankly at the sky, she can never see the colours of the sunset anymore or how the stars twinkle at night, she can never see the moon or the sunrise that brightens up the world. She can never ever see again. Sasuke's words become static and meaningless. It seems like life keeps on passing by and not giving her a second chance she deserves. Hinata has become a broken and hallow shell, for the fact her only hope to live was to see again but her only hope was taken away from her and she's left listening to _Sasuke a man with so many second chances_. Too many moments that he become so lucky to have the chance to see again.

As Sasuke continuous to babble _'So, Obito said he saw Neji in the elevator earlier, Neji said sometimes strange and I want to ask you about it-'_

' _Beep.'_

Hinata ended the call and turned off her phone, letting it drop on the floor. Jealousy is surging inside her like lava as she thinks of the moments she deserves more than Sasuke does.

Neji's voice broke out Hinata's trance

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"How's Itachi-san?" She titled her head as she slowly close her eyes, "He's fine, he woke up hours ago. What matters the most that he's still alive."

"Oh, I see."

Silence consumes their conversations, there are days Hinata is filled with love and fervour that her smile can light up the world and her laughter can end pain and sadness. But there are days where her shoulders are hunched, her heart is guarded and her lips form into a thin line of frustration and sorrow. Her emotions are shown so clearly that anyone can read it.

That time Neji can't read Hinata's emotions, she looks sad and frustrated but relieved at the same time, as if she made her final decision already. The one question that is begging to be answered is ' _What is on your mind Hinata? What are you thinking?'_

Sometimes some things can't be said out loud and that moment is one of those days.

* * *

When Hinata woke up on the next day she made her decision.

Depression hits you so hard in the strangest ways; sometimes it crawls into your skin and makes it harder to breathe and the tidal waves of emotions makes you feel in the deepest depth of the ocean.

That is what Hinata feels as she cowers in her comforter trying to hide herself from the harsh reality, she can never see again.

' _Blind forever.'_

' _Blind forever.'_

' _Blind forever.'_

Words that haunt her and it will never stop haunting her. The one thing that keeps her alive, that someday she might see again all her hope vanish. Her family raised her to be a kind and selfless woman, a person with the purest heart but no matter how pure her heart is, there will always be darkness lurking inside it.

Hinata opened her eyes, all she can see is darkness but her hands know where her phone is as she click the name of her contacts and the number that she memorized by heart. She will no longer hide, she refuse to be swallowed in self pity and selfishness.

* * *

 _'Beep.'_

 _'Beep'_

 _'Beep._ '

"Hello?"

Sasuke stood outside of Itachi's hospital room the gauze is no longer wrapped on his eyes. But his eyes are still closed and his tone is slightly wavering.

"S-Sasuke? It's me, Hinata. I need to tell you something."

Nurses and doctors passed by Sasuke as Dr. Tsunade stepped out of her office with Sasuke's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha beamed as they walk towards their son, Tsunade also gave a smile towards the dark haired man.

"Can it wait?"

Sasuke replied with a clipped tone, he is not bitter that Hinata was avoiding him for weeks but sad why she didn't tell him what's going on.

"No, it can't. I need to be honest with you."

Murmurs of his parents filled the sterile hospital as Sasuke gripped at his jeans feeling the texture of the rough denim on her finger tips. Someday he will see the shade of blue of his jeans and someday he will paint Hinata's beauty on canvas. Someday he will see the world and this time he won't take it for granted.

"Then, what is it?"

A pause and Hinata said the words that shook his world forever.

 _"Sasuke, I'm permanently blind."_

Sasuke gasped as his phone slipped off his hand and crashed on the floor. Tsunade paused in front of him and said

"Sasuke, it's time to get ready for the eye transplant. You can finally see again."

* * *

 **AN:** The pain train is going strong on this fanfic, I'm sorry for the little romance and sappiness I truly want to capture the essence of Hinata's character the sadness and pain she goes through and I also want to capture a more kinder Sasuke, not the brash and aggressive one. I have few more chapters geared up for this fanfic, probably 4 more chapters to go and an epilogue. I'm so thankful for the lovely messages and inspiring me to write again a special shout out to DAngel7 for always posting sweet and honest reviews.

Please review and ask questions to me, I'll try to answer all of them :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
